Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion
Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is a spin-off from Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. It is being developed by Dreamrift Studios. The game was revealed in the April 2012 issue of . The game is a follow-up to Epic Mickey, as well as a follow-up to the Illusion series for the Sega Genesis / Master System. The hand-drawn sprites in Power of Illusion are extremely compelling, and, thanks to scrolling parallax backgrounds (a heavily-used graphic technique in the days of 16-bit gaming), reportedly look great in stereoscopic 3D. Every level in the game is based on an animated Disney adventure, from Sleeping Beauty to Tangled and lots in between. Every character that Mickey saves in Power of Illusion will take up residence in the fortress that Mickey uses as his home base, a confirmed nod to the esteemed Suikoden RPG series. Sometimes you find references in the unlikeliest of places. Storyline When Mizrabel finds herself an unwilling resident of the Wasteland, she wants to find a way out. By using the powers of the Castle of Illusion to drain the paint of popular characters in the cartoon world, she seeks to gain some means of traveling back there. Mickey must rescue his fellow characters and defeat Mizrabel. Gameplay Power of Illusion will make heavy use of the Nintendo 3DS's stylus. By tapping the item icons exist in every level, you'll be able to "paint" (trace) those items into existence, including cliffs, cannons, and floating platforms. The more precisely you trace, the better for Mickey. A flawlessly-painted canon will only damage Mickey's enemies, for instance, but if you mess up the painting, the canon will be a danger to everyone in the area. Sometimes you'll need to erase objects, which is done by spreading thinner. Again, the stylus comes into play here. Other details *Mizrabel from the original Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse will return as the main villain, redesigned to resemble Maleficent. *There will be worlds from all eras of Disney, from Peter Pan to Tangled. *Characters you 'save' will appear in a safe part of the castle known as The Sanctuary that acts as a HUB when you progress on, like Scrooge McDuck or Peter Pan will be in it and decorate the fort and will assign you some other missions to undertake. *Several Disney characters have been confirmed to appear. **Mickey Mouse **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit **Minnie Mouse **Mizrabel **Donald Duck **Goofy **Big Bad Pete **Jiminy Cricket **Alice **Beast **Belle **Peter Pan **Wendy Darling **Michael Darling **John Darling **Cubby **Doc **Sneezy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Grumpy **Dopey **Pinocchio **Snow White **Rapunzel **Genie **Scrooge McDuck **Simba **Timon **Pumbaa **Captain Hook **Jafar **Aladdin **Jasmine **Ariel **Ursula **Aurora **Cinderella **Tiana **Rajah **Mulan **Lumiere **Iago **Mushu Gallery Epic_mickey_3ds.jpg|Mickey about to meet Scrooge. Img4835 02.jpg|Mickey and Captain Hook Power of illusion screenshot 1.jpg|Mickey and Peter Pan aboard The Jolly Roger mickey-power-of-illusion-art_1.jpg|Artwork for the Tangled based area mickey-power-of-illusion-art_6.jpg|Artwork for The Little Mermaid area mickey-power-of-illusion-art_7.jpg|Artwork for the Alice in Wonderland area mickey-power-of-illusion_8.jpg|Mickey and Beast mickey-power-of-illusion-art_2.jpg|Mickey arrives in Never Land image2012_0528_1209_5.jpg|Mickey with the Beast (top screen), Jiminy speaking with the Beast (bottom screen) Disney-Epic-Mickey-Power-of-Illusion_3DS_6400.jpg|Mickey confronting Mizrabel (in the guise of Maleficent) with a captive Minnie in the background epicmickeypoie32012.jpg|Mickey facing Razoul and the guards in Agrabah 3ds.jpg|Mickey with Goofy aboard The Jolly Roger Disney-Epic-Mickey-Power-of-Illusion_3DS_2868.jpg|Mickey in London (top screen), Tinker Bell (bottom screen) epic.jpg|Pluto in the castle Gaston epic mickey.png|Mickey and Jiminey Cricket face Mizrabel disguised as Gaston ScroogeMcDuckepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Scrooge McDuck's room Goofyepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Goofy's room Peterepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Peter Pan's room Donaldepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Donald Duck's room Epic-mickey-power-of-illusion-nintendo-3ds-1353592541-102 m.jpg Aliceepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Alice's room Simbaepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Simba's room The Peddlerepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|The Peddler's room Jafar's Room.png|Artwork Jafar 's room External links *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion' Preview Courtesy of Nintendo Power *Epic Mickey 2: Power of Illusion (3DS) first details *Epic Mickey 2: Power of Illusion on the Epic Mickey Wiki Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Epic Mickey Category:2012 video games